Endless Forests: A Warrior Cats Story
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Thunderclan is thriving, and with six apprentices, the clan is growing. The clan's youngest apprentice, Forestpaw, is always determined to do her best. She has Smokepaw as a friend and Thrushwave as a mentor. What could go wrong? But when Forestpaw becomes a warrior, everything changes. Join Forestpaw on an unforgettable story about love, revenge, and making your own life. R&R!
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hey guys! It's cinderheart4life here! I am doing YET ANOTHER STORY... so here we go with the Allegiances! :3 Keep in mind that these names and mentors and stuff is all randomized! I picked out of hats! Yes! I took that much time! So don't be a hater if BLUEwhisper is mentoring FIREpaw, because they are normal names. :3**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:  Sharpstar- a big, strong silver tom with green eyes

Deputy: Ripplefoot- a small, lithe, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and extra fur on her feet

Medicine Cat: Lilacbreeze- a light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Swirlpaw- a bright golden tom with ominous dark blue eyes that swirl

Warriors:

Leapbrook- a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Scratchtalon- a black tom with cruel dark green eyes

Adderflight- a light gray tom with a white stripe that weaves down his back and blue eyes; **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Leafseeker- a dusty brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Bluewhisper- a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes; **Apprentice: Firepaw**

Flashwatcher- a dull golden tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Echolark- a white she-cat with brown speckles on her rump and green eyes

Lightningsight- a brown tom with yellow-ish eyes

Buzzardmask- a black tom with gray ears, feet, and eyes; **Apprentice: Duskpaw**

Shadestalker- a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gorsenettle- a small cream tom with blue eyes

Sedgetooth- a dusty-tan tom with sharp teeth and green eyes; **Apprentice: Fleetpaw**

Eclipsefeather- a black she-cat with blue eyes

Lilypetal- a young tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Fernmark- a calico she-cat with wide blue eyes

Silentrock- a shy white tom with black spots and green eyes; **Apprentice: Spiritpaw**

Thrushwave- a silver tom with hazel eyes

Cloudstreak- a black she-cat with one white dash on her shoulder and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Firepaw- an orange tabby she-cat with green eyes; **Mentor: Bluewhisper**

Duskpaw- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; **Mentor: Buzzardmask**

Fleetpaw- a fast brown tom with amber eyes; **Mentor: Sedgetooth**

Smokepaw- a smokey gray tom with yellow-ish eyes; **Mentor: Adderflight**

Spiritpaw- a light gray she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes; **Mentor: Silentrock**

Queens:

Ravenmoon- a black she-cat with a white head and green eyes; expecting Adderflight's kits

Elders: 

Lostwhisker- an old gray she-cat with a missing whisker and blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Hiddenstar- a huge, gray, demanding tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Nighthead- a black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fireflypelt- a yellow she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)

**Windclan**

Leader: Falconstar- a small brown she with amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkclaw- a brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- a small gray tom with small feet and green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)

**Riverclan**

Leader: Troutstar- a red tom with green eyes

Deputy: Reedfoot- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Currentwave- a blue-gray she with green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)

* * *

**Done! Onto chapter UNO! :3**


	2. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Well... here we go! Chapter... Prologue?**

* * *

Prologue

Apprenticeship

Forestkit's POV

I opened my eyes to sunlight and the feeling of cold. I looked around the nursery once my eyes were clear and couldn't find Ravenmoon anywhere, which surprised me. She was always so protective.

I stood and stretched, getting my body ready for the day. Today was my Apprentice Ceremony! Finally I wouldn't be in the nursery, all alone!

I trot out into the clearing. I notice Spiritpaw speaking to Fleetpaw. I inched closer, but stayed out of sight.

"You know, Fleetpaw, we should go hunting together sometime." She flirted. I held in a snort of laughter.

"Sure, Spiritpaw, if you can keep up!" He teased back. I rolled my eyes and padded away. Spiritpaw was SO desperate!

Smokepaw approaches me suddenly. I gasp in surprise.

"Hey, Forestkit! Sorry about that! But I couldn't resist! I hear you're gonna be an apprentice today!" Smokepaw says happily. I grin.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I can't wait to train with you guys!" All the apprentices were from different mothers, and they were all around a moon older than me.

"Same! Well, see you at the ceremony!" He finishes.

"Okay! Bye!" I call as he walks away.

I look for Ravenmoon and Adderflight. They sit a few tail-lengths away, watching me. I bounce over and sit in front of my mother. I already knew that it was customary for the mother of a kit to wash him or her before their apprentice ceremony.

Ravenmoon begins to wash down my fur as my father grins down at me.

"So, Forestkit, are you excited?" He asks.

"Totally! I can't-"

"Attention! Today we have a special occasion! Our only kit is becoming an apprentice!" Sharpstar shouts into the crowd. Everyone pricks their ears to listen, but I just dart to the front of the crowd and hop onto the High Ledge.

"Forestkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Forestpaw. Your mentor will be Thrushwave. I hope Thrushwave will pass down all he knows on to you."

I almost freak out. I would have a great, YOUNG mentor!

Thrushwave trots up to the High Ledge and leaps onto it.

Sharpstar continues. "Thrushwave, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ripplefoot and you have shown yourself to be a quick thinker and brave. You will be the mentor of Forestpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." With that, Sharpstar touches his nose to mine and the meeting is dismissed.

Thrushwave leads me to the bottom of the hollow.

"Hello, Forestpaw. I'm happy that I get to train you. We'll start today with hunting. Now, let's go!"

Thrushwave leads me out of the place I was limited to for the first six moons of my life. He leads me through gigantic, green trees and tall undergrowth, eyes smiling for him. I stare in wonder at everything I see. Thrushwave turns back to me, his eyes smiling for him.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He grins at me, and I can't help but grin back. I knew that I would love being an apprentice.

* * *

We finally reach an area that has so much undergrowth that I cant's see the other side. Thrushwave crouches down, close to the ground, and waggles his rump. And- BANG! He pounces and lands on something furry. He nips what looks like the back of it's neck and turns back to me. I didn't even know there was something there!

"This is where Ripplefoot first brought me hunting. This is the best place to hunt that I have come across. I always catch something when I'm here. Now, repeat my crouch." Thrushwave talks to me like I'm a friend, which makes me feel happy. I crouched like he did. He nods fairly and turns.

"Okay, do you see that mouse over there?" He points a paw straight ahead of me and then I see it. There was a mouse. I don't hear what else he says, because I crouch farther down and then I spring. My paws land on fur, and I feel it jerk forward. I scramble to catch it and nip it's neck. I turn to see Thrushwave grinning.

"Great job, Forestpaw!" I beam with pride at my mentor's praise. I put down my catch and look up. Thrushwave sniffs the air and picks up his prey.

"It's time to head back to camp." Thrushwave turns and trots back the way we came, and I follow.

* * *

As we padded into camp, my sore paws filled with strength. Thrushwave pads ahead of me, padding to Cloudstreak and Silentrock. For a moment I feel disappointed, but then I remember that mentors have lives outside of mentoring.

A familiar scent overwhelms me, and I spin around to face Ravenmoon. My mother's green eyes shine brightly in pride.

"Forestpaw! You caught a mouse! I'm so proud of you!" She licks in between my ears, and I flick my tail dismissively, yet respectfully. She pads in the direction of the Warriors den.

I carry my catch to the fresh kill pile. Smokepaw pads to my side.

"Forestpaw! You caught a mouse? Good for you!"

I purr happily. Everything was perfect!

**OKAY DONE!**


	3. Chapter One

**I do not own Warriors.**

**KAY! Onto Chapter One! This is three moons later!**

* * *

Chapter One

Forestpaw's POV

The sun beams into the Apprentice's den, the light hitting my dark gray pelt. I yawn, my jaws parting, and I stretch, limb by limb, until I can stand. A rustle comes from Smokepaw's nest. I turn my head and fix my green gaze on him. He smiles sheepishly, and I cant help but giggle. The smokey gray tom had grown to almost Thrushwave's size, and he looked out of place in his nest. His deep yellow eyes shine, and he clambers to his paws and joins me by my side as we step out into the clearing.

A crisp wind blows my fur the wrong way, and I hurriedly lick it back down. Finally, Newleaf had arrived, but it was still cold.

The tall shape of Thrushwave exits the Warriors den. His silver pelt shone in the bright sunlight. Suddenly I felt Smokepaw nudge me in the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go see what there is on the fresh-kill pile." His fluffy gray head turns to the pile of prey, and I begin padding towards the destination. Just as I reach the pile, Thrushwave's calm voice chimes in.

"You two can eat later. We have a border patrol."

Smokepaw grumbles under his breath, and I lick his ear playfully.

"Aw, come on, Smokepaw. It won't be that bad!" I purr. He just rolls his eyes and pads towards my father, Adderflight.

Our patrol heads out. I keep my senses alert, in case I could catch a quick piece of prey for the clan on the way. Suddenly, Thrushwave and Adderflight pause in the center of a small clearing. They both sit tall and alert, ears pricked. I glance at Smokepaw, confused.

"Now," Addergflight breaks the silence. "You have both been training vigorously. Forestpaw, you have even gotten yourself onto Smokepaw's level." My father's eyes shine with pride.

"Your final assessment is today." Thrushwave flicks his tail. Worry grows in my stomach.

_Today?_

"We have already assessed your battle techniques. Forestpaw, you are excellent at offense, always making the first move, yet strategically. Smokepaw, you always think first, allowing your opponent to strike, and then you counter it with ease. These are the makings of a great warrior." Thrushwave finishes.

"Yet you must be a great hunter as well." Adderflight adds. "You may hunt alone only. Forestpaw, around here. Smokepaw, anywhere but around here. You may begin."

Quickly, our mentors leap into the trees until I can't see them. Smokepaw gives me a quick headbutt for luck and trots off.

I part my jaws, trying to scent prey. Then I smell a rabbit. Straight ahead.

I lean onto my forelegs and pounce, claws snagging the rabbit's sides and stopping it. I bit the back of it's neck. I bring it to a tree and bury it.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time I returned to camp. Smokepaw was padding by my side, carrying three mice and two voles by the tails in his mouth, and there were two squirrels and one rabbit on his back. I carried two rabbits, two squirrels, and a mouse on my back; a chaffinch and a thrush in my jaws. Thrushwave had confronted me a little before sunset, telling me to gather all of my prey and head back to camp. My mentor had seemed impressed- at least, I thought he was.

When we entered camp, I looked up to see Thrushwave and Adderflight speaking with Sharpstar, and I almost dropped all my prey. My heart thud in my chest as I placed my catch on the pile. I looked to Smokepaw, who was grinning.

After a few anxious moments, our mentors pad down to us.

"Your ceremony is this evening. You both performed excellently. Congratulations." Thrushwave purrs. Adderflight smiles happily at us. As soon as they leave, I begin grooming my pelt thoroughly, wanting to look nice. Smokepaw begins as well. Soon I see the stars on the horizon, which, as I continue, grows into the time of night I loved so dearly: dusk. The sky was dim, but you could still see every cat.

I hear a rustling coming from the Highledge, and I trot forwards to sit underneath of the huge rock. Sharpstar reaches the end of the ledge, and yowls out to the clan.

"Gather, my clan! Today, we have an important ceremony. That of a warrior." He pauses to look down at us. My heart races.

"I, Sharpstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." I feel Smokepaw tense up by my side.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Smokepaw clears his throat. "I do."

The silver leader continues as Smokepaw steps forward. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokefog. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Sharpstar rests his muzzle on my best friend's head. Smokefog respectfully licks Sharpstar's shoulder. As he steps back, the clan begins shouting his name.

"Smokefog!" I yowl in pride. After a few moments he pads down to the crowd.

"Forestpaw, step forward." I snap out of my trance, realizing this was it. I was going to be a warrior.

"I, Sharpstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

I swallow hard and look back up, trying to keep my tail from lashing.

"Forestpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I nod curtly. "I do." I semi-whisper.

"Then by the powers of Staclan, I give you your warrior name. Forestpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Forestleap. Starclan honors your courageousness and smarts, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

I feel Sharpstar's head on top of mine, and once he retracts, I lick his shoulder, in awe of it all. I turn around to face the clan.

"Forestleap! Forestleap!" Ravenmoon purrs with Adderflight.

"Forestleap!"

"Forestleap! Congratulations!"

"Forestleap!"

As soon as it dies down, Smokefog and I are dismissed to keep vigil and watch the camp.

The stars seemed to shine brighter in the sky than any other night and the rustling of the wind brushing by the trees calms me.

* * *

The sun was just visible through the trees around the hollow as I watched as Leafseeker crosses the clearing and nods at us dismissively.

"Your vigil is over. You may go see Ripplefoot and join your first patrol as warriors." Leafseeker finishes with a flick of her tail. I stand and stretch my limbs my usual way and turn my head to Smokefog.

"Warriors!" I purr happily. He grins bigger than normal, in his usual happy-go-lucky mood.

* * *

**That's all for now! Here are the updated Allegiances:**

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Sharpstar- a big, strong silver tom with green eyes

Deputy: Ripplefoot- a small, lithe, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and extra fur on her feet

Medicine Cat: Lilacbreeze- a light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Swirlpaw- a bright golden tom with ominous dark blue eyes that swirl

Warriors:

Leapbrook- a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Scratchtalon- a black tom with cruel dark green eyes

Adderflight- a light gray tom with a white stripe that weaves down his back and blue eyes

Ravenmoon- a black she-cat with a white head and green eyes

Leafseeker- a dusty brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Bluewhisper- a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Flashwatcher- a dull golden tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Echolark- a white she-cat with brown speckles on her rump and green eyes

Lightningsight- a brown tom with yellow-ish eyes

Buzzardmask- a black tom with gray ears, feet, and eyes

Shadestalker- a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gorsenettle- a small cream tom with blue eyes

Sedgetooth- a dusty-tan tom with sharp teeth and green eyes

Eclipsefeather- a black she-cat with blue eyes

Lilypetal- a young tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Fernmark- a calico she-cat with wide blue eyes

Silentrock- a shy white tom with black spots and green eyes

Thrushwave- a silver tom with hazel eyes

Cloudstreak- a black she-cat with one white dash on her shoulder and amber eyes

Firewhisker- an orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Duskpelt- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fleetfoot- a fast brown tom with amber eyes

Smokefog- a smokey gray tom with yellow-ish eyes

Forestleap- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes and light gray paws

Spiritflare- a light gray she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes

Apprentices:

(None at the moment)

Queens:

(None at the moment)

Elders:

Lostwhisker- an old gray she-cat with a missing whisker and blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Hiddenstar- a huge, gray, demanding tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Nighthead- a black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fireflypelt- a yellow she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)

**Windclan**

Leader: Falconstar- a small brown she with amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkclaw- a brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- a small gray tom with small feet and green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)

**Riverclan**

Leader: Troutstar- a red tom with green eyes

Deputy: Reedfoot- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Currentwave- a blue-gray she with green eyes

Warriors:

(There are many warriors but they are not important now)


	4. Chapter Two

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter Two! A moon later!**

Chapter Two

Forestleap's POV

A thick drop of rain plops onto my fur as I open my eyes to look around at my denmates. The warriors den wound almost all the way around the hollow because there were so many warriors. I stretch out my paws and pick my way through the warriors to get to the entrance. I growl softly in annoyance at the pelting rain.

In the clearing, the bright golden pelt of Swirlpaw moves up towards the elders den quickly, trying to hurry and not get wet, where Lostwhisker was probably fussing over sore joints. _I wouldn't blame her with all this rain!_ I think semi-bitterly. I flick my tail in greeting to Gorsenettle and Lilypetal, who were sharing a thrush underneath the High Ledge, in safety. I dart over to them, nosing through the Fresh Kill Pile. Unfortunately, all the prey was either soggy or muddy. I shake out my fur and turn to face the rain.

A pair of blue eyes peer out through the storm, and a dark gray she-cat rushes over to us. Ripplefoot hisses angrily at the poor weather.

"Soon we'll all be fish!" She growls. I purr in laughter.

More cats emerge from the den. I pad out into the rain to sit beside Smokefog and Firewhisker, who were exchanging comments about the weather. Their pelts were plastered to their bodies. I look up at Ripplefoot.

"We need two hunting patrols and a border patrol now, three hunting patrols later, and an evening border patrol. We also need some cats to stay behind and help finish adding to the Warriors Den. Echolark, you will lead a hunting patrol by the lake and The Sky Oak. You can take three other cats. Then Silentrock can lead another hunting patrol through the main part of the forest. You can take four cats. I will lead the Border Patrol. Shadestalker, Sedgetooth, Lilypetal, and Scratchtalon, let's go, before this rain gets us colds." The border patrol runs out of the camp, and I turn my attention to Silentrock and Echolark.

Echolark flicks her tail. "Eclipsefeather, Cloudstreak, and... Thrushwave." The first hunting patrol leaves quickly.

Silentrock clears his throat. "Forestleap, Bluewhisper, Duskpelt, and Buzzardmask."

I pad over to Silentrock with the rest of the patrol as the other warriors begin to work on the dens so they can finish. We trot out of camp and out into the forest. The rain dropped from the leaves, so it was even more annoying than in camp. I hear a rustle a few tail-lengths ahead of me. Keeping silent, I stalk up to it until I pounce-

_Nothing!_

I growl in frustration. "All the prey must be hiding from all this rain!"

* * *

We continue on, and I manage to catch a vole. When we returned to camp, all our patrol had was one thrush, two voles, and two mice. I set my prey on the pile and pad over to where Smokefog was weaving the den. I join his side and begin to weave as well.

He turns his head to me. "How was hunting?" He asked, still working.

"All the prey's hiding away in their nests. We only brought back five pieces of prey. I volunteered to go out again later." I finish speaking and continue my work as well.

"Why did you volunteer? You must be catching cold like the rest of us. Leapbrook was sent to the Medicine Cat Den. She was shivering and wheezing. You should stay here and rest while we go out and hunt-"

"But," I interrupt him. "I'm not as old as Leapbrook! I am in perfect health, so there's no question that I'll be going out again!" I say indignantly.

"I insist that you stay here!" Smokefog says a little angrily.

"I can make my own decisions!" I growl at him, and I turn to go ask Ripplefoot if I can lead a hunting patrol.

* * *

"Spiritflare, Fleetfoot, Firewhisker, Cloudstreak! Hunting patrol!" The cats I call come trotting over, their fur slicked back from the rain. We head out of camp and to the most prey rich area I know of- The Undergrowth.

I begin to sniff, and then I pick up a trace of squirrel! I begin to pelt towards it, and soon a little furry body is running ahead of me, the rest of the patrol following me quickly. I don't even realize the border until I fall off the edge.

The stream, the border between us and Windclan, was a rushing torrent. I yowl, my claws hanging off of the edge, until I fall.

Ice surrounds me. The current throws me around until I feel calm, and I immediately pull myself to the surface. I was in the lake, several foxlengths from where you could stand.

I swim as hard as I could to the stony beach and collapse, my sides heaving. I cough for air, my body jerking each time. I hear the pounding of paws racing towards me. They look at each other in panic. Fleetfoot and Cloudstreak hoist my body onto their backs. I was still coughing and jerking and struggling for air.

Once at camp, they brought me to Lilacbreeze, who quickly worked the water out of me. After that, she feeds me some herbs. But I keep coughing.

Then I saw worry in the medicine cat's eyes.

_She isn't sure if I'll survive!_

* * *

I take a long nap after that. I don't open my eyes when I awaken. I just listen and recognize the voice ans scent of Smokefog.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone." He whispers. I am about to reply when he continues.

"Furball. It's good you're sleeping. Maybe that will help."

_Oh. _I realize. _He still thinks I'm asleep._

"I hope you live more than anything. And just to think, I got you all angry. What if that was the last few words I said to you that you heard, yelling at you to stay in camp? Since you're so hotheaded, you must have wanted to go even more after I told you. It's my fault that you are sick and hurt. It will be my fault it you... if you d-die..."

_I'm not dying! And it's not your fault!_

He stops quickly, and I hear a drop of water plop on the dusty ground. Confused thoughts swirl in my mind.

"If you die, I just want to say... I love you, Forestleap."

_What? Okay, I need to wake up._

I twitch a paw, and open my eyes.

"Were you... were you saying something?" I ask innocently.

"No! But... you're alright!" His yellow eyes shine happily. It's obvious he doesn't know that I heard him. I shake out my fur and stand.

"I'm fine now. Every cat falls into a stream sometime. I'll go continue weaving the den." Not waiting to hear his response, I pad out of the medicine cat den and down to the Warriors den. The rain was done for now. I put a layer of bracken around the top for extra support, and I lodge moss into holes so no rain gets in.

After working, I head straight to my mossy nest and curl up. Soon, the darkness of dreamless sleep surrounds me.

**Ooh... things heat up! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter Three

**I do not own warriors.**

**Okay! A moon later! This contains some violence...**

Chapter Three

Forestleap's POV

I bound through the trees, Thrushwave bounding after me. I reach the Sky Oak and leave a claw mark in the bark.

"I won!" I yowl triumphantly. My silver mentor pads over, looking defeated. He licks my ear.

"Always the fastest." He confirms. "You should try racing Fleetfoot!"

"Only to show him that his name is pointless!" I brag, like an excited kit.

It had been a moon since that bad, rainy day. The day Smokefog said he _loved_ me. But our friendship was still strong- he didn't know I heard. Everything can go on being normal.

But Thrushwave had started playing with me a lot too. It was fun to be like a kit again, no cares in the world.

The big silver tom wove around me. I take a few steps backwards.

"Thrushwave-?" I ask, eyes wide. He stops immediately and scuffs his paw in the dirt.

"Sorry, Forestleap. I guess I just was kind of happy. Forget about that."

"It's okay, Thrushwave." I console him. "You're my mentor. We'll always be very good friends."

After that, he pads away. I sigh in frustration. Soon every tom I've ever known will be trying to be my mate! Either that or hate me forever.

I begin to pad back to camp, paws heavy.

_I've only been a warrior for three moons. Having a mate and a family can wait. _I console myself. But it wasn't working.

The sight of the hollow worries me and relieves me. I pad down the slope and over to Smokefog. He was washing his pelt vigorously, and didn't notice me for a moment. When he looks up, worry swirls in his yellow eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of- distressed. Did you lose to Thrushwave?" He says with a hint of humor. I smile.

"No, I beat him. And it's nothing, I'm fine." I tell him, trying to avoid speaking about Thrushwave's actions.

Smokefog sighs. "I can't make you tell me what's going on, because I know something is wrong. You would never tell me. I'm going to go take a nap." He looks ahead and pads towards the warriors den.

I shrug and pad out to the forest. The trees stretched far above me, and everywhere I looked, the forest was full of life. I pad towards the Windclan border. There was always plenty of prey there.

Once I reached the border, something didn't seem right. I hear a stick crack behind me. I spin around, my senses alert, fur spiked. Suddenly I feel claws push me down to the ground. I try to look at my attacker, but they have my head against the ground.

"Eat these." One voice hisses. Two poppy seeds are placed by my mouth. Too frightened to respond, I swallow the seeds and immediately swirl into dark sleep.

* * *

Cold stone presses up against my side. I open my eyes wearily and stare around at a dark cave. A little river ran through the middle of the space, and above it there was an opening in the rock to reveal sunlight. I lift my head and look for an exit. There were several, in fact- but big cats stood in front of them. I swallow nervously.

_Where am I?_

"Look, she's awake." A dark brown tabby she-cat hisses at a black tom. The black tom approaches me. I shiver.

"Who are you?" I ask, terrified. "Where am I?"

The black tom smiles wickedly. "I, little one, am Serpent. Where you are, I cannot tell you."

I cough. "Why am I here?"

"We are... how should I put this... oh, I'll just give it to you straight. You deserve that much." He pauses and unsheathes his claws. I shrink backwards.

"You are here to be a test subject. I will give you one test- a battle practice target. There are others, but they are only if you survive. And I assure you, based on how you reacted to that silver tom, that you will not like it."

I scoot away from Serpent.

"Please don't hurt me! Let me go!" I beg in a whimper. But he just grins.

"Now, we will do the battle training. If you live to tomorrow, we will continue with the other tests, while you are under poppy seeds, and the next day we'll let you go. Now, my friends. Attack!" Serpent shoves me to my feet.

I stare in horror as five cats charge towards me and begins slicing, biting, and pummeling me. I yowl so loud that even my clan could hear me, where ever they were. I try to brace for when they stop.

* * *

I open my eyes. My body had only tufts of fur left. Dried blood speckles my pelt. My left hind leg lay at an awkward angle.

It was two days after the battle training. I did survive. I don't know what they did to me for their 'other' tests, but they had left. I heave myself to my paws and growl loudly at the pain.

I limp to the nearest tunnel and sniff. It smelled like fresh air. I continued up it until I reached ground. I looked around, and to immense relief, I was in Thunderclan territory.

I hobbled, in agony, towards camp. I stumble into the hollow and collapse on the ground, sides heaving at the effort.

"Send out three cats to stop the search patrols!" Sharpstar's voice yowls. Fear scent wafts around the clearing. Some cat drags me to the medicine cat den, and I am fed poppy seeds. I drift away for the fifth time in the last three days.

* * *

The scent of herbs hangs in the air. I open my eyes weakly.

"She's awake, Lilacbreeze." Swirlpaw's hushed voice chirps.

"Forestleap!" Lilacbreeze pads over to me and sits down. "I know you must want to rest, but what happened to you?"

I shiver in fear. I tell her about it all, how they kidnapped me, about the tests, where I was held, how I escaped. Lilacbreeze sighed.

"That's horrible. I have dressed all of your wounds, but you will be... mentally scarred. I have to do a followup about these... tests. I can't be sure, we would have to wait a moon to check, but it is possible that you could be... expecting kits. I am so sorry, Forestleap."

_No!_

"Why?" I whisper. "Why me?"

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, dear. Now you must rest." She feeds me two poppy seeds, and as I drift off, I think:

_How can I ever sleep again?_

**OOH! Drama bomb! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Four

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Okay! The next day! Then, after the first line-break-thingy, a moon!**

Chapter Four

Forestleap's POV

I open my eyes weakly, and gaze around the medicine cat den. There were so many different smells. I just wanted to be back down with my fellow warriors, even go hunting.

Lilacbreeze pauses in her grooming to pad over to me and assess my healing. A few moments later, she sits down.

"Your physical wounds are almost fully healed. If you promise just to go on one border patrol, nothing else, and stay in camp being productive, I can let you out early. Tomorrow you can return to your regular duties."

I climb to my paws and dip my head.

"Thank you for everything." I whisper hoarsely. She rests her tail across my shoulders.

"There's no need to thank me." She said in a whisper, before she turned and went back to her washing.

I stretch my legs and stagger out of the den. I pad carefully down the side of the hollow. The black and white pelt of Ravenmoon hurries towards me.

"You're out early." She says with concern.

"Yes." I croak. I push past her and pad over to where Smokefog sat anxiously. I stand in front of him, and my green eyes lock with his yellow ones. I take a tentative step forward, and I do what I didn't know how much I wanted until I almost died.

I brush my cheek against his, and licks my ear, resting his tail across my shoulders.

"I love you, Smokefog." I whisper into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

* * *

I pad through the forest, all my senses alert. I hear a rustle and whip around, frantically looking for where the sound came from. A dark tom steps out of the bushes. I immediately see Serpent.

"Don't hurt me!" I wail. I crouch against the ground, petrified.

"Forestleap, it's just me." The voice of Smokefog sounds in my ears.

I open my eyes and look up, green eyes wide. Smokefog's yellow orbs swirl with anxiety.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worried. I shake my head and pelt towards camp, not wanting to bring back my bad memories.

* * *

I pad to the Fresh Kill pile, grabbing a small vole. My wounds ache, but the memories hurt worse.

The pain. The agony.

I wail like a lost kit. Sharpstar bounds down Highledge.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worry in his eyes. "Lilacbreeze!" He called.

Lilacbreeze appears, her light brown pelt glowing in the sunlight. She dismisses Sharpstar and begins to check me.

"Forestleap," She whispers. "You are going to have kits."

I pelt out of camp and into the forest, devastation filling me.

* * *

I sit by the lake, the setting sun reflecting on the shimmering water. I sigh.

_Why is everything going wrong?_

Thrushwave's scent wafts towards me, and I turn to face the silver tom. In his jaws, a scarlet-petaled rose hung. Scratches dapple his muzzle and paws. It was obvious that he had gone into the thorny bush to retrieve it for me. I swallow nervously. He sets the rose by my paws.

"Forestleap, when you went missing, I was so worried. I went out on every patrol to look for you. When you returned, it broke my heart to see you in so much pain and confusion." Pausing, he looks at his paws. Dread rises in me.

_No!_

"I know you've only though of me as your mentor and a friend for a long time now, but I think we should be what we know is right... Forestleap, will you be my mate?"

His voice echoes for a moment, and I gather my words.

"You deserve better!" I blurt out. "I mean, I'm hideous now, with all of my torn fur!"

Thrushwave looks confused. "Beauty doesn't matter. And don't worry about your fur, it will grow back."

"But I'm always going missing!" I shout, exasperated. "It would cause you a lot of worry!"

Thrushwave pads to my side and lays his tails across my shoulders. "I would do anything for you."

I step away and take a deep breath.

"Thrushwave, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. Without you, I wouldn't be a warrior, or the cat I am now. And the rose, and the beautiful words..." I look into his hazel irises. They were filled with joy and sureness. And hope.

"But... I have a mate." Surprise and sadness shine in his eyes.

"He's Smokefog, isn't he?" He asks after a moment of painful silence, and I nod, guilt gnawing at my belly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." He rests his head on top of mine. "You've found who you love."

I nod and step back.

"I'm so sorry, really. If I didn't get trapped, things would have worked out so differently. I would've been with you. You... you would've been great to love. But my path isn't intertwined with yours in that way. Smokefog's is. But know that I'll always be your friend." With that, I turn and pad away.

I should be able to shed tears for him. But I can't. I want to cry for him, for all of that love I saw in his eyes.

_But I can't shed one measly tear, for what he went through for me. I'm right. He deserves better._

I pad back to camp, pity filling my thoughts. Never have I felt so saddened.

_I know I love Smokefog, and Thrushwave knows too. He knows that we're friends. So why do I feel so horrible inside?_

Instantly, I pad down to where the black and white pelt of my mother stood out against the darkening camp. Her head turns towards me, and I tell her everything.

About The Tunnels of Torture.

About Smokefog.

About Thrushwave.

About the guilt of turning him down.

After I finish speaking, she nods, her green eyes seeming to open up to me.

"I had experiences like this once." Ravenmoon says fondly. "Two toms were padding after me. One, of course, was your father. And the other was a tom named Pricklepelt. Pricklepelt and I were the closest friends all through apprenticeship, but once we became Warriors, it began to become clear to me that I loved Adderflight. We decided to become mates, but one day, Pricklepelt had called me to a stream that we once called 'Our Stream' as apprentices. He asked me to be his mate. I told him that he would always be my friend, but that I have a mate. I felt the same way you do now. It's what you feel when you know you broke someone's heart." She sighs at the end.

"Ravenmoon?" I inquire. "What happened to Pricklepelt?"

Grief clouds her eyes. "He died saving me from a badger attack when I was expecting you." She pauses, her eyes closing. "Sometimes I wake up from nightmares of his death, and I feel the grief and the pain of breaking his heart once more."

Ravenmoon stops, and one single, salty, thick tear slides from her eye, slides down her cheek, and drops to the dusty ground. I lay my tail across her shoulders.

Fear fills me when I remember what Lilacbreeze told me.

"Ravenmoon," I pause. "I'm expecting kits."

She nods, like she already knew.

"Who's the lucky father?" Ravenmoon asks, her eyes brightening.

"I don't know."

**Onto the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter Five

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hola! So... she's having kits! Two moons later!**

Chapter Five

Forestleap's POV

The bracken nursery walls confine me, my legs aching to race through the forest, the undergrowth brushing past my pelt. I wish to be catching birds, to climb trees, to leap from rocks to rocks, to play in the shallows of the lake, to be rolling on the grass, the dirt coating my pelt.

But I wasn't allowed to do any of this.

It was endless laying, watching, and being helpless. Luckily, I wasn't alone, at least not now. Lilypetal had moved in a half moon ago, expecting Gorsenettle's kits. We both wished to be in the forest.

I lift my head, dim light streaming into the den from the holes in the woven walls. My eyes are blurry from being closed for so long. Smokefog sits a few tail-lengths away from me, his yellow eyes bright.

I already told him that he was not the father, and that I didn't know who was, but we both decided to raise them as our own.

"Good morning, my love." He pads to my side, dropping a fat vole by my paws. I smile warmly up at him, yet envy grows in me.

_He gets to hunt, while I'm stuck in here._

As I stretch out my furry legs, a buffeting, freezing wind slams into the den, causing the walls to shake and wobble. I growl, prickling with annoyance.

"It's warmer in the Warriors' Den. Even the walls are more sturdy!" I grumble. Amusement shines in his eyes.

"I'll have a word with Sharpstar." He purrs. Suddenly I begin thinking about what my mother told me; about Pricklepelt and everything.

Just as Smokefog is about to leave, I wave my tail.

"Smokefog!" He whips around, eyes wide.

"Is something wrong? Should I get Lilacbreeze?" Worry flows off of his pelt.

"No, nothing like that... it's just... I've been wondering what to name our kits. When they're born, I mean." I pause. "Can we name a tom- if we have a tom- Pricklekit?"

"Any name you think is right if just perfect to me." He gives me an affectionate lick on the ear, and pads away.

I sigh, taking a bite from the vole, savoring the forest-taste.

* * *

I wake suddenly, wondering what woke me. It was pitch black inside the nursery, the moon not shining tonight. I settle my head back down just as powerful pain hits me in my belly.

Hissing, I try to get comfortable, not wanting to disturb anyone with this pain that was anonymous. Lilypetal's faint outline shifts, her vivid green eyes standing out.

"Forestleap, are you kitting?"

Dread rises within me.

_No! Not now!_

"I-I don't know... ow!" I yowl. Lilypetal hurries out of the den and returns moments later with Lilacbreeze and Swirlpaw. Lilacbreeze arranges herself by my belly, with Swirlpaw watching behind.

"You'll be fine, Forestleap. Take a deep breath." Pausing, she turns to Lilypetal. "You may want to watch. It's your turn next." The violet eyes of Lilacbreeze turn back to mine, and I swallow nervously, the pains growing.

Placing Swirlpaw's paws on my belly, Lilacbreeze prompts him.

"How many kits do you feel?" She asks softly, like we have a moment to spare.

_Get your paws off of me! _I lash my tail irritably.

"Um... three, I think." Swirlpaw guesses. He steps back, and Lilacbreeze assumes his position.

"Correct. There's only three kits, Forestleap, don't worry. Okay, take this stick in your teeth. When I tell you to, push."

I grasp the stick in between my teeth, the pains racking my entire body.

"Push!" She suddenly says, and I do.

* * *

Before long, it's over. It was sunhigh now, and the light beamed into the den.

Three kits lay at my belly, suckling, tiny and frail. One was a silver she-kit with dark gray stripes that we had named Shiningkit. Another was a dark brown tom with a white stripe down his spine that we named Ryekit. And the last kit was a pale gray tom with a dark brown tail tip that we had named Pricklekit, in honor of Pricklepelt.

An odd feeling of pure love and pride towards the kits filled me whenever I saw their little shapes. Smokefog first saw them around dawn. He had curled himself around the kits and I, and whispered into my ear,

"Don't forget that you may not know the father, but we all know they are ours."

He was on a patrol. Envy fills me once more, but I force it down. Being in here was fine.

Firewhisker pads into the den, two voles in her mouth. She places one by me and one by Lilypetal, stepping back.

"Congratulations, Forestleap." She says warmly before padding off.

I look down at the kits. I lick their little bodies until they stopped feeding, and then, along with the kits, I fell asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the dream I was having. Ryekit was padding around on wobbly paws, green eyes alive with curiosity. Shiningkit and Pricklekit sit by my belly, watching their brother.

"How do you do it, Mama?" Shiningkit's mew snaps me out of my trance.

"How do you walk?" I pause. "You have to get to your paws and start moving them."

Shiningkit presses up against me, pressing her legs underneath her. Unstably, she begins creeping along, her breath coming as if it was an effort. Panic rises in me.

"If you get tired, you have to stop and try again once you feel okay." I call to Shiningkit, who tumbles over to me side and curls up. Ryekit stumbles over and begins to nurse, as well as Pricklekit, who had tried a little walking after Shiningkit started.

I begin to think about Thrushwave. He hadn't visited me. It would be awkward anyway. Sighing, I close my eyes yet again.

Darkness consumes me, but it morphs into light. I was in the nursery. Before I could do anything, the walls begin closing in. Terror fills my body, my instincts telling me to run, but my legs are frozen in place. My kits wail.

"Mama!"

"Help, Mama!"

The squeals of my kits ring in my ears, along with the thundering beat of my heart. The walls close in. Pure agony racks my body as I try to hold on, the pitiful shrieking of my kits fading until they are gone.

I am in the Tunnels.

Horrified, I scramble to my paws, racing towards the tunnel, claws raking my body. Cats tackle me, but I stand up again, still pelting towards the tunnel. I soon realize that the tunnel is endless, and my path towards the tunnel is infinite. I also realize that Smokefog is attacking me. The pain gets to me and I collapse, the attackers ripping me to shreds...

**...**

"Forestleap!"

My head snaps up, eyes wider than the moon.

"My kits!" I gasp, out of breath. "Smokefog!"

I glance around the nursery frantically, more paranoid than I think possible. I check for the walls. Nothing.

I look up. There stood Smokefog, worry in his yellow eyes.

"Forestleap, you're alright." He soothes. I notice that my fur is damp from sweat. He continues. "It was just a nightmare."

I pant, catching my breath.

"It felt real..." I whisper. "Watch the kits, please. I need some air."

I pad out of the den, a cool breeze ruffling my fur. It was the middle of the night. The moon was dark in the sky. Stretching my legs, I pad across the clearing, jumping at every rustle, creak, or noise, for that matter.

I sit down underneath Highledge. Why was I so scared? It was just a dream.

Behind me, I hear footsteps. I spin around to face Thrushwave.

"Oh, sorry, Thrushwave, I was just going-" I begin, stammering.

"It's fine, Forestleap." He pauses, parting his jaws to smell. "Why do you smell so scared?" His hazel eyes gleam with curiosity.

"I'm not, you're probably smelling something else, well, I better get back to my kits..." I say quickly, turning away.

"Oh, about the kits... congratulations." I look back at him. He nods his head curtly at me and pads away, his hazel eyes now brimming with pain. Confused, hurt, and frightened, I hurry back to the nursery.

Smokefog looks up from where he was curled around the kits. He stands and steps away so I can curl around them, hoping that they were all asleep.

"Thank you, Smokefog." He licks my head and wraps himself around me and the kits.

"No worries. Now you have to fall asleep. I'll make sure the nightmares stay away." Smokefog purrs.

Slowly, I drift to sleep, knowing that they will. For a moment I ponder if I could feel this way about Thrushwave. Have him be my protector. My mate. The father of my kits.

Feeling guilty, not about my decision, but about what I've put Thrushwave through, I decide that I couldn't.

**I think Forestleap is slowly beginning to know that she made the right choice. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
